blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to the Top of the World/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Wade Cross Shane Powttcker Jacob Joice Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Chuck Johnson Ken Faier Producers Tina Chow Logan McPherson Production Managers Katherine Chambers Rashi DeStefano Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Frances Padua Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistants Sheryl McGloffin Emily Ruderman Production PA Derek Hedbany Written By Clark Stubbs Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Halcyon Person Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisors Brian Cicero Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Daniel Menelly Jenny Young Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Kelly Jones Research Interns Carolina Aldas Allegra Le Kristen Paadre Jessica Wille Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Kate Higgins Sunil Malhotra Alexander Polinsky James Patrick Stuart Jacquez Swanigan Angelina Wahler Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Directors Michelle Levitt, CSA Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Talent Manager Nate Rogers Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Shadows Written by Paul Rhim for Noiselab Music Top of the World, Keep On Rolling, Hot Air Rises & It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Performed by Scott Krippayne Momentum Written by Matthew Tishler Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, John Zuker, and Torin Borrowdale for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Kevin Kobasic Garrett O'Donoghue Lauren Gramprey Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Jon Roscetti Storyboard Intern Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Kano Kimanyen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Lead Designer Benjamin Hayte Senior Designer Pascal Zaffiro Designers Jae Cho Daniel Neal Title Card Design Mike Foran Junior Designers Nicholas Hong Julien Nema Design PA Patrick Clancy Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Geoffery Charters Christopher Corvelli Bradley Cotris Calder Moore Modelers Alberto Caprioli Joe Deng Kenneth Ma Cristal Shea Aguirre Edgar Allen Yee Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animators David Meigh Cris Pearson Senior Animators Scott Farquhar Jonathan Moyes Enrique Perez Chamarat Temaismithi Pablo Villaseca Animators SungHyup Cho Brad Reiger Lawrence See-LokLai Junior Animators David Chen Esther Chen Ranjit Dighe Miguel Gamez Bradley Hale Devon Hubbard Eray Kiranoglu Dan Mao Lydia Mikkers Portia Sung Rene Vargas 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Junior Animators Sonya Lee Salina Li JongYun Park VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artist Kevin Vizconde Senior Compositor Cameron Craddock Junior Compositors Aditya Kukekar Chad Rempel Compositors Claire Cheetham Monsi Del Rosario André Kurban Heloise Papillon Milos Radojkic Render Wranglers Justin Graham Daniel Hrabarchuk Mahima Kapoor Jay Ko Amiel Lopez Tessa Peterson Chad Rempel Theodore Whittmann Post Production Manager Bryan Heidinger Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Online Editor Jonathan Cubas Assistant Editor Lori Zei Online Assistant Paolo Kalalo Assistant Editors Rob Levesque Paolo Kalalo Manager of IT Arash Roudafshan Systems Administration Dick Gao Jefferey Laschuk Jowhin Rossi Andrew Song Martin Sykes Software Developers Andrew Liang Michelle Quan Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Director of Software Development Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Wesley Luk Angus MacDonald Jessica Ng Christina Tran Gary Yau Production Assistants Philip Hayes Moya Hilliam Jada McDermott Megan Russel Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Stefan Seslija Ray Zhao Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2015 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Race to the Top of the World episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 2 credits